Undying Love
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is a vampire with a special power has the ability to time travel. Years ago when she was a child she met the Doctor and they had adventures together. After 100 years of waiting she finds him again. Her love for him as undying as the sun… Doctor 11/Bella, Edward/River, Donna/Seth, Wilfred/Kate, Amy/Rory, Mickey/Martha, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Clara/Marcus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bella is a vampire with a special power has the ability to time travel. Years ago when she was a child she met the Doctor and they had adventures together. After 100 years of waiting she finds him again. Her love for him as undying as the sun…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>100 years…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I grab my flash light as I hear something crash in the yard. My Daddy hasn't. But I have. I run out with a coat on to find a blue box with smoke coming out of it a man coughing comes out.

"Are you alright Mr?" I ask, "Maybe you need a drink"

I help him into the kitchen and give him a glass of milk.

"What is your name?" the man asks

"Isabella Swan. But I go by Bella", I say, "Who are you?"

"I am the Doctor. Just the Doctor. How old are you Bella?" the Doctor asks me

"6 and a half", I say proudly

"You seem much older", the Doctor says

"I am in a gifted program at my school", I say

We talk and the Doctor tells me what he is. It is hard to believe but then I saw the TARDIS. And the Doctor took me to see a star being born. It was AMAZING.

Ever since then he had come back year, after year and we go someplace together. When I was 17 it was the last time I saw him.

"Doctor can I tell you something?" I ask one night in the TARDIS

"Of course Isa", the Doctor says

Anyone else who calls me Isa would be in trouble it was the Doctor's nickname for me.

"I am falling in love with you", I blurt out

He looks shocked and then turns the controls.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"YOU are going back home. To lead a human life. You can't love me. I keep on living and you WILL die. I can't find myself able to put you or myself through that. This will be our last adventure", the Doctor says as the TARDIS comes to a stop

"Please don't do this", I say

"Go Isabella", the Doctor says not looking at me

"No", I say

"GO NOW!" the Doctor yells

Making me run to the door. I take one last look tears falling down my face.

"Just so you know I will always find you", I say jumping out the second I am out the TARDIS disappears

I feel a hole in my heart. That's when Renee sent me to Forks. Where I met the Cullen's they became my best friends. The best I could imagine. A woman named River Song appeared on day and told me the Doctor would one day find his way home to me. She actually appeared in the Cullen's yard. Where her eyes landed on Edward my best friend. They ended up being mates.

I was in a car crush 4 years later at the age of 21. Carlisle changed me into a vampire. River said she knew it would happen. It was destiny. River had become my sister as well as Alice and Rosalie. Once I was changed they gave me the Cullen Crest.

We moved to Alaska when I was changed for my newborn year. And I met Eleazar. He told me my powers were a mind and physical shield, I could look into someone's mind. I could turn human and I am a time travel. The Cullen's didn't know about the Doctor so I finally told them everything. Carlisle theorised that I had been in the TARDIS too long and time travel particulars had attached themselves to me and when I become a vampire I took Time Travel as my power. A few years went by and Edward and River were planning to marry. I knew about a wedding present I could give River. So I went back in time and pulled her parents into our time. After I explained who I was. They said they shouldn't be too shocked as they had travelled with the Doctor. When River and Edward were on their honeymoon. Amy and I chatted about when we first met the Doctor. Both were similar.

While the Cullen's where busy one day I had the urge to time travel. I want back in time with my power meeting a person known as Donna Noble. I saw in her mind what had been blocked from her. The Doctor had been her best friend and she his. I sat down and talked to her with her Grandfather Wilfred Mott who had also travelled with the Doctor. I explained everything and she remember before her mind could do any damage I had Wilfred give me permission to inject Vernon into her system. I did. A vampires mind could handle a time lords brain I was sure of it. I told Wilfred I was going back to my family with Donna that my family and I would take care of her. Wilfred said he wanted to come too. I didn't what to deny his Donna is his Granddaughter. So I picked up Donna and took Wilfred's had and went back to the time I had left. The Cullen's where shocked that was for sure but they welcomed them. Donna turned into a very could vampire, no blood lust. Carlisle said it must be something in my venom. Donna also could time travel, see the past and become human like me. She also still had the Doctor's memories and her vampire brain could handle it.

All on his own Wilfred made the decision to join his Granddaughter in Vampire life when Donna meet Seth a shape-shifter that would never age as long as he shifted. I was named to change he to see if my venom really was what made vampires not have bloodlust. And it worked! Wilfred joined our family finally meeting a woman vampire named Kate Denali a cousin of the Cullen's. They found out they were mates.

I changed Amy and Rory into vampires too. They wanted to stay with their daughter River and son-in-law Edward and new granddaughter Lerida Elizabeth Cullen part/human, part/vampire, part/time lord.

Donna became pregnant with Seth's children. They had twins named Harry Wilfred Clearwater and Mandy Sophia Clearwater. The pack where firmly placed in our family. After Lerida was imprinted on by Jacob Black.

I also with the encouragement of River, Amy, Rory and Donna to bring Martha Jones and Mickey Smith to our family. Alice had seen them fitting in well with us. Martha when turned into a vampire could have children too and she had no bloodlust so she could still be a doctor. Marcus Volturi and Clara Oswald joined our family. Clara had explained her past, how she was always helping the Doctor. She meet Marcus in this life and they were mates.

After a meeting at the reservation. The community was told we were vampires and shape-shifters that would protect the tribe and everyone else. But to keep it too their community.

So we came the protectors I had what I felt was a Grandfather in Wilfred, Father in Carlisle, Mother in Esme, Brothers in Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rory, Mickey, Seth, Marcus, Jack (Who had known the Doctor and couldn't die himself) and sisters in Rosalie, Alice, Amy, River, Donna, Martha, Clara and surprisingly Leah, who was Jack's imprint. The rest of the pack were like cousins to us.

But I was still lonely and still without the man I loved. My love is still undying for the Doctor wherever he may be…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
